The present invention relates generally to an arcade-style racing game. A preferred embodiment of a game of the present invention preferably includes a base structure, a surface, an actuator, a game piece, and a steering mechanism. A racing track is preferably depicted on the surface. An actuator may be adapted to rotate the surface about a central axis on command. The game piece is preferably positioned substantially adjacent to the surface. The steering mechanism may be mechanically connected to the game piece, and it is preferably adapted to rotate the game piece a predetermined range. With use of the steering mechanism, a game player may position the game piece substantially within the boundaries of the racing track as the surface rotates about the central axis.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.